


Breakfast Surprise

by ThePandaPopo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, birthday fic, happy birthday iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaPopo/pseuds/ThePandaPopo
Summary: For his birthday, you decide to surprise your favourite advisor with breakfast.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr.
> 
> Want to know my progress on fics? Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PopoWrites)
> 
> Sometimes [Tumblr](https://thepandapopo.tumblr.com/) will see a fic update before ao3, so be sure to follow me there as well!

The low hum of your phone vibrating roused you from your slumber. Outside the sheer white curtains of your shared room with Ignis, the sky was still dark and the horizon just barely warming up with the glow of sunrise. Sparing a quick glance to the clock on your phone, you blearily turned off the alarm.

_Come on. Get up. You can sleep in every other day, but you cannot do that today._

Mentally, you let out a long groan of agony. The urge to stuff your face into your warm pillow was overwhelming, but you did not dare move in fear of waking up your slumbering boyfriend asleep beside you.

On a regular day, you wouldn’t even be awake until 8am earliest. The fact that you had specifically set an alarm to wake you up at 5am was a testament to how much you loved the man snoring quietly with his arm draped loosely around your waist.

You had everything planned out today; it was after all, Ignis’ birthday. A day, in your opinion, should have been classified as a goddamn holiday because of how much the advisor did to keep the city running smoothly.

Gingerly removing Ignis’ arm from your body, you slowly inched your way off the bed, praying to Shiva that he wouldn’t wake up. Years on the road fighting daemons had made Ignis an incredibly light sleeper, and when you two had first moved in together, he would often wake up multiple times throughout the night from your restless tossing and turning. Thankfully, you two had decided shortly after to buy a new mattress that boasted minimal movement transfer so as to reduce the shifting your poor boyfriend had to endure everytime you rolled over.

You let out a quiet huff of triumph as you felt your toes touch the floor, only for it to turn into a hiss when you realized how cold it was.

 _Suck it up, buttercup._ You chided yourself, tip toeing to the door to grab your fluffy robe.

With practiced ease, you made your way down the hallway into the kitchen, avoiding all the squeaky spots on the floor.

It always amazed you how spotless Ignis managed to keep the kitchen area, the white marble countertops polished to a shine, the appliances neatly tucked away in their spots underneath the cabinets, the only item out in the open permanently was the coffee maker that Noct had gifted you for your housewarming.

Fishing out the limit edition chocolate hazelnut Ebony that you had hidden behind the cup ramen ( you knew Iggy would never look there because he didn’t care for the stuff and you were the only one who kept that cabinet stocked), you dumped some into the machine, poured some water in, and pushed the magic button.

Honestly, you thought to yourself as you grabbed ingredients out of the fridge for the elaborate breakfast you were preparing for Ignis, you hadn’t ever had that flavor of Ebony before, but you had heard Ignis speaking about it one day when you were having a date at a local coffee shop and he saw a sign for it.

That was years ago, back when you had first started ‘officially’ seeing the man, and it wasn’t until now that you managed to get a hold of a bag.

You had found it when you took a hunt assignment all the way out in Lestallum - there was a ferocious pack of coeurls that had been terrorizing the local hunters who were unable to deal with them. Thus, as one of the top ranked hunters of Eos, and a frequent visitor of the city, they had sent in a personal request for you to come help them.

To say Ignis had been reluctant to have you travel alone, much less perform the hunt alone, was an understatement. You two had always hunted together and watched each other’s backs. Without him out there with you, there was no telling what terrible fate could befall you. Of course, you had merely laughed and gently reminded Ignis that there was a time before him that you hunted alone. Heck, when you had first landed in this universe with no idea where you were or what kind of monsters there were, you still managed to survive on your own until Cor found you and brought you to Lunafreya (whom you later learned was the one who summoned you there to begin with).

And so you went on this week long journey with nothing more than your age worn travel bag and a kiss goodbye from a pouting tactician. As much as you would have liked it to be like the good old days with Ignis driving you and the boys around in the regalia, this time you had to commandeer the wheel yourself; hence, you had decided to take your motorcycle as it allowed for quick travel and was great on fuel.

When you finally arrived, you were quite pleased when the job took you only a single afternoon, leaving you with three more days of paid accomodation. It wasn’t often that you found yourself with free time, so you took it eagerly and set about getting some shopping done. By some stroke of luck, you were passing by a simple street stand when you paused to browse the goods when an unassuming black and silver package caught your attention. You did a double take when you read the label and promptly had a mini internal freak out. Ignis would totally flip if he saw this limited edition chocolate hazelnut Ebony flavor!

When you asked the shopkeep how much it was, you balked at the price - it was basically all the money you had earned from the hunt and a little more; but just the thought of how happy it would make Ignis was enough for you to bite your tongue and hand over the Gil. Thus, leaving you with the best birthday present ever.

The coffee machine let out a single beep signalling that the delicious elixir of life was ready. Quickly wiping your hands on a nearby tea towel, you stepped away from the stove where a pan was sizzling with a breakfast omelette, and pulled out two matching cups from a nearby rack.

Golden sunlight began filtering in through the windows as the sun slowly climbed up the horizon. You paused and put the coffee pot down after you finished pouring the two cups and just let yourself absorb the beautiful silence of the morning.

So absorbed in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the soft padding of larger feet coming down the hall. You jumped when strong, lean arms wound themselves around your waist before relaxing again when Ignis buried his nose in your hair, letting out a sleepy hum of content.

“Darling, what are you doing up so early?” Iggy’s warm, husky breath danced along the left side of your neck and you felt electric tingles of pleasure dance on your skin.

Twisting around and tangling your hands into dirty blonde hair, you tugged until you felt soft, pliant lips against your own. Never one to turn down a kiss from his beloved, Ignis pulled your body closer to his until you couldn’t tell where you began and he ended.

“Mmmm… Just making some breakfast for the birthday boy.” You grinned when you pulled away from the kiss for some well needed air (it was seriously not fair how even after all these years, Iggy could still take your breath away with one simple kiss). Waddling back over to the stove with Ignis still attached to you, you quickly turned off the burner and dished up the vegetable omelette with some sausage on the side.

“You didn’t have to do all this for me, my love.”

“Yes, but I want to.” Handing him his cup of Ebony, you brought the plates to the modest glass dining table and waited for Ignis to sit down.

Shuffling slowly over to the opposite side, you couldn’t help but smile inwardly at how adorable Ignis was in the mornings.

Disheveled hair and glasses hanging askew on his nose, the ever prim and proper Ignis Scientia was a sight to behold in the mornings when he allowed himself to simply be. Rumpled dark blue pajamas hung loosely on his frame, yet still accentuating his toned figure. The tiny peek of chiseled abs above his waistband when Ignis gave a long overhead stretch was enough to have you licking your lips and wondering if you could have an alternative meal.

Still though, you worked hard on this breakfast and you wanted to see Iggy’s reaction when he finally realized that he wasn’t holding his regular Ebony.

Both of you took your coffee black so there was nothing stopping you from bringing your cup up to your lips, hoping that your boyfriend would mimic you.

Already, you could smell the distinct notes of sweetness that distinguished this flavor from the regular bean. Your eyes glued on the man sitting across from you, you watched him eagerly as he raised the porcelain cup to his lips, only to freeze as soon as his bottom lip touched the rim.

“What…?” You almost giggled at the perplexed look adorning his usually stern features.

Brilliant green eyes darted up to yours which were crinkled with mirth, then back down to the black steaming liquid, putting two and two together.

You always loved watching Ignis think. You likened it to watching all the gears in a watch, only after all this time, you learned that Iggy’s told a lot more than just time. The small quirk of the lips indicated amusement, while the furrowing of eyebrows often indicated deep thought.

Right now, however, the slack jawed blank expression practically screamed disbelief.

You laughed and flashed the handsome bastard a smug grin when you saw him finally come to the answer.

“Yup.”

“No.”

“I assure you, sweetheart, it definitely is what you think it is.”

Ignis gaped at you, “but _how_? This limited edition flavor was sold out _months_ ago. The probability of actually finding a bag after this long is virtually impossible, not to mention incredibly tediuous.”

“Clearly not, seeing as I have a bag just over there that I opened and used to brew a pot.”

Ignis continued to stare at you like you had just sprouted a second head, when suddenly, he stood up and made his way around the table faster than you could blink.

“Iggy, what -!”

Your question was muffled by an insistent lips on your own.

Allowing yourself to melt into his embrace, you wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed happily.

“Have I told you lately,” Ignis panted as he withdrew slightly, his lips still ghosting over your own, “how much I love you?”

Hoisting you up effortlessly into his arms, you let out a undignified squeak at the rapid change in position. Regaining your composure, you nipped his ear playfully and chuckled when the chest below you rumbled with a low growl.

“You could stand to say it a bit more…” Your laughter cut off with a shriek when you felt a hand connect with your posterior.

“Naughty kitten. I suppose I shall just have to show you for now then.”

Without any fanfare, Ignis began marching back to your room with you in tow.

“Wait! What about breakfast?” You gasped as he trailed open mouth kisses down your neck.

Against your sensitive skin, you felt his lips curl up into a smirk.

“I believe that I’ll be having something else on the menu this morning.”


End file.
